


Silence

by Luca404



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where Lotor never showed up, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca404/pseuds/Luca404
Summary: "Good job, Keith!" Silence.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pink_owlet111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_owlet111/gifts), [Cour104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/gifts).



 

> \- Good job, Keith - Shiro said proudly. _Silence_. - Keith ?  
>  \- Oh god - Matt’s voice suddenly rang. He sounded horrified - Keith you idiot, why did you do it, oh god.  
>  Shiro’s blood run cold. What was happening? Why wasn't Keith answering? He couldn't be…  
>  \- Matt! What's going on? Where is Keith?!  
>  \- Oh god, Shiro. I’m.. I’m so sorry, I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen, he had flown into the ships shield, he's dead---  
>  Static filled the Paladin’s head. It was impossible, there was no way. _Not his Keith._ His gaze fell on the small book his best friend lent him. He was supposed to pick it up after the mission, Shiro thought nonsensically, hysteria rising in the back of his throat.  
>  He was faintly aware of the shouting in the comms, but what did it matter, when Keith would never come pick up the book? When he would never hug him again, see him smile, beam proudly after succeeding at baking Takashi’s favorite cookies? Nothing mattered anymore. Not without his teammate, his best friend, the love of his life.
> 
> Keith was gone. And he took Shiro with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get that scenario out of my mind


End file.
